


Sinful Conversion

by BoujeeD



Series: Violet Dray [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Death, Dust Sans - Freeform, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Romance, F/M, Murder, No Real Religion Mentioned, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reader is Violet, Religion, Sans(Dusttale) - Freeform, Sexual Tension, Unhealthy Relationships, Violet Dray Series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:28:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25792882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoujeeD/pseuds/BoujeeD
Summary: Your faith in the Great and Divine has led you on the correct path in life. Allowing you to guide lost and sinful souls onto the path of righteousness. Now the Heavens above have called you to help the heathens better known as monsters.
Relationships: Original Character/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Series: Violet Dray [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871116
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Sinful Conversion

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanna start by saying, that this story in no way, shape or form is a depiction of anyone's religion. I completely made this 'religion' for story purposes only. In no way do I intend on mocking anyone's religion. This story will have a lot of dark themes and tags will be added as I go along. 
> 
> If murder makes you uncomfortable, I do not recommend because there will be a lot of it.

Uneasiness for those who also may be committing treacherous crimes and vile acts but have yet to be caught.

Satisfaction for those who believe and understand in walking on a righteous path and aiming towards keeping the wicked from among them.

No matter the individual, you always believed that the hearts and minds of people stray towards one or the other whenever a town purification was about to take place. Today was one of those day.

Your heart would never falter during moments like these. As you knew that you were a saved and just individual. Born to help lead wondering and lost sinners back on a good and loving path. Though through your years of learning and experience, you know there are just some sinners that just cannot be saved.

So here they are.

Being set free from their worldly minds and bodies that are nothing but sinful and will never be anything but.

“Please! Please! I’ve done nothing wrong! I’m innocent!” Within seconds, the frantic sinner’s filthy mouth was gagged and tear ridden face was bagged, and only the muffled sounds of distressed screaming was the only thing that managed to escaped him.

“We gather here once again my dear townsfolk, to witness how we keep our town safe and ensure that all those who threaten peace, harmony and sanctity are removed from amongst us!! We do this to ensure that we will forever remain in the good graces of our one true Lord and saviour, the Great and Divine!!!” The Leader of Holy Knights was always the only to lead important events such as this. His presence in this town was prominent and you’d always found ways to express your appreciation to him when possible.

He helped keep everyone safe from the unjust.

The sinner was held down and his head was placed on a fiery block. 

“May this man be born anew in another life! Let his soul choose a path of righteousness in his next life! Glory be to the Great and Divine!!”

“Glory be to the Great and Divine!” The crowd chanted back as the sword of the knight swiftly ended the life of a poor soul who will now be freed from his body and given a new chance in another life.

_‘Glory be to the Great and Divine.’_ You watched from the consul room window, as another cleansing just took place. You couldn’t help but just understand that moments like these help you understand that some people require different measures in reaching salvation. However, right now there were other important matters on your mind that needed to be discuss.

“Lady Violet, a good morning to you.” 

“Good morning Leader Alcott. I take it that your readings to the youth went well?” The benevolent and caring Leader Alcott. You could listen to him all day describe all the joy he brings to the youth by allowing them to understand why their deep devotion to the Great and Divine is the best way to live. He was an amazing fellow in your eyes. He upheld nothing short of the highest standards and his devotion was unwavering. Probably one of the most trustworthy individuals you knew. Although, the same could be said about the rest of the council members.

After the final person was seated, the council meeting commenced. Judging by the presence of all the Town Elders, the importance of this meeting must be high. Respect for all the individuals present in this room, including yourself, ran deep within this town. Afterall, all decisions and changes that have to be made must be decided upon through all leaders present.

“It has come to our attention that the integration of monsters into our religious ways of life and teachings must be finalized today. We have avoided this conversation for far too long,” Lady Ethel spoke “The time has come for us to move forward with everything a planned.”

“Now Lady Ethel, I do not wish to come across as disrespectful but why should we allow the heathens into our Holy and Divine building and space?”

“I agree! The mere idea of allowing such savages around virtuous individuals such as ourselves is madness I say! Madness!” One by one, council members became to voice their distaste towards the idea.

The tension in the room was thick. Monster acceptance unto holy grounds was usually unacceptable and rightfully so in your eyes. The idea of permitting such creatures unto sacred grounds was something you would rather not take place however; your visons say otherwise.

“I understand the frustration,” you finally spoke up, “However the vision that came to me was clear that a monster will end up saving our town from the darkness that is festering. We cannot allow the possible salvation of our town and its people to be trampled upon by our convictions. They are needed here.” You didn’t want such creatures here. Especially not on holy grounds just as much as anybody else. But your visions have never failed you. And you knew this must happen. All of this was for the greater good of everyone.

The silence that over took the room was deafening. These statements were the last anyone wanted to hear but, it had to be said.

“Lady Violet. As our Guiding Light, mind and soul blessed by the heavens themselves, are you sure there is no other way we can go about this?” Sir Burgess wasn’t typically one to speak up during council meetings. Preferring to allow others to take over but he couldn’t find it in himself to not ensure that there were no other possible options.

Looks of resignation and frustration were the only ones shared amongst everyone as you shook your head. The meeting was over and people left the room, some more enraged and disappointed than others.

“Since this is it, I’ll go over and inform the monsters myself immediately.”  
  


“Be careful my light. Take some of the chevaliers with you. You can never know what those wretched creatures might attempt.” Earthly Saint Durward held your head in both of his hands and placed a chaste kiss on your forehead. You could feel you heart flutter in a gentle way. The day you get to marry this man would be a blessed one. Getting married to the leading religious figure, one who was said to be appointed to this position by the Heavens, was nothing short of the highest honour in your eyes. Your body and soul already belonged to him, there wasn’t another earthly being that could change this for you.

“I will.”

You quickly returned to Bâtiment Sacré and collected the fliers you made the prior night and gathered some chevaliers and headed to the forest where the monsters resided. Prior to this day, you have only been there the first time they arrived. Granted, you never spoke personally with any of them, just opting to observe Durward inform them of the laws of the land and the accepted living standards.

Sans was tired. Hunting every day to help feed everyone was exhausting. Between his aching joints and his exhaustion, he was in a less than tolerable mood. Sleep was the only thing he could care for right now.

As he walked through the clearing and neared his home, the commotion coming from his fellow monsters became apparent. The smell of humans made him uneasy.

His movements came to a slow halt when you and the chevaliers where now in eyesight.

Now Sans could say he is no longer worthy of passing judgement on others however when it came onto you and those other piece of shit humans that prided themselves on being ‘spiritual leaders’, he could spare himself a moment’. There was something about insufferable miscreants being delusional enough to believe that in any way, they are holier than others. Just the thought of it made his soul simmer with anger and annoyance.

He would’ve attempted to kill the lot of you, if it hadn’t been for the fact it would likely endanger his fellow monsters again and that they would risk the chance of having to relocate for the _third_ time.

And finding places with humans that tolerated their existence was extremely hard, and having the stress to travel far and wide to find another one was not tempting in the slightest.

It was the only reason you approaching him right now was safe.

“Hello there. I am sure you are aware but in case you are not, I am Lady Violet, Guiding Light and Highest Femme Sacrée. Starting tomorrow your kind will be allowed the great privilege of being apart of something greater than yourselves! You along with the rest of your kind will be attending gatherings at the Bâtiment Sacré.”

The long pause of silence after giving this monster, who seems to be a living skeleton, the glorious news of being allowed such an honour, was uncomfortable. His mismatched red and blue eye lights, and subtle scowl seemed to give you the impression he was off put by the news. Although his scowl became more prominent the moment you approached him with the fliers, as if your presence alone irritated him.

But that just couldn’t be right.

There isn’t a being in this town who wasn’t honoured to be graced by your presence. You were a blessed being in your own right, and your very essence was angelic. Yet you feel nothing but hostility from the being in front of you.

It must be your imagination running wild because the longer he stared, gaze unwelcoming and indifferent, the confidence you usually have so much of, started to shrivel.

It felt like an eternity before he decided to grace you with a reply. “why?” Truth be told, Sans wanted nothing to do with _your kind,_ and didn’t care to be in your vicinity. He much rather live in peace where he is now. Being required to mingle with the lot of you didn’t sit well with him. Especially knowing that they all have been living here for a while, and the townsfolk made it abundantly clear they didn’t want monsters around.

The question came as a surprise to you. The rest of the monsters didn’t seem to question why. They seemed overjoyed to be able to partake in a better, less sinful, life. Being able to be around those who can guide them better.

Why would anyone question that?

“I…I..um well- “The flier was snatched from your hand and shoved carelessly into his pocket. Without any desire to hear anything from you, the skeleton walked away.

Sans already knew there was no point in continuing the conversation any further. He already knew how these religious peasants operated. They disguised this as an invitation however he already knew they would raise hell on all of them if anyone so dared to reject them. It’s probably why he sees all the others pretending to be happy and thankful. If it weren’t for the fact that he could practically feel all the varying emotions from fear to unease, he would have probably have believed they were thrilled about this too.

As far as Sans is concerned, whatever sick ethereal being these fools worshipped, can go fuck itself.

Later that evening while retiring for the night, you couldn’t help but get down and pray for the third time in a row.

_“Oh Great And Divine One, please watch over my soul. Let not the evil and hate of others touch me. My desire to remain pure in thyne eyes burns stronger than any fire. Keep stray and sinful thoughts far from me, so that I have no temptation to commit any wrong. Let not cold and hateful gazes penetrate my heart, mind and soul again. From the depths of my blessed spirit, amen.”_

You slowly opened your eyes and made no effort to move. The distress you felt from the encounter earlier today from that skeleton, made your heart and soul uneasy. The feeling you felt as he seemed to _judge_ you, made your heart feel heavy and your spirit like led.

There is no way you should ever feel like this. Not with all the good you bring into this world! Maybe this was The Great and Divine’s way of telling you that he may need more ‘help’ than others. Yeah, it had to be the reason you felt such energy.

Finally convincing yourself that this was all just a sign from above to give extra attention to this poor skeleton, you said a prayer of thanks and laid down to sleep.

You were going to need a good’s night rest to ensure you had the energy to help this lost soul.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. Feel free to leave comments as well as criticism.  
> And a huge thanks to TheMSource and Moonie711 for all the help and support and being constant sources of inspiration and motivation. I love them both.  
> Go check out their stuff if you already haven't!
> 
> You can follow me on Twitter @PopThatDaniD


End file.
